Aquel último día
by AyliMB
Summary: Dhapne Greengrass, la chica Slytherin por excelencia, todo un icono en su generación, quien no podría caer enamorado de ella, no es fácil tener que soportar su sensualidad y angelical rostro, quien podría resistirse a tanta belleza. Theodore Nott ha cometido un pequeño error, enamorarse de su mejor amiga. -One Shot- Colección: "Enredos de serpientes" #enredosdeserpientes


_La mañana en que decidiste desde el lado, no mencione que lucias incluso mas radiante que siempre ..._

Dormies a mi lado, con estos agraciados risos del color del oro, que se expandieron sobre la almohada, el sueño de observarse, porque como de costumbre había mucho antes desesperado. Te veías hermosa, tan perfecta como siempre, la nívea piel de tu espalda brillaba antes de la luz de la mañana nueva que se colaba entre las cortinas, la verificación desde mi perspectiva la desnudez de tus finos y delgados hombros, el Perfil de tu cuello delicado, y la exquisita curvatura de tu cintura, comenzaba una preguntarme como ser real aquello, solo tu respiración pesada y tranquila me ayudaba a estar seguro de que no estaba soñando.

La delgada sabana solo cubría la mitad de su cuerpo, de la cintura hacía abajo, solo la canasta de combustible con un ángel caído, tan bella.

Te veía como cualquier tonto enamorado te vería, por que yo estaba enamorado de ti, por supuesto.

Debo decir que antes de ti nunca he visto el sentimiento atraído por ninguna chica, aunque eso no impidió que me enredara con Pansy una que otra vez, pues siempre la consideración muy atractiva y lo cierto es que es bastante sensual, un pesar de que me Desagradaba su eterna obsesión por Draco. Jamás ha podido sentir algo más que una atracción profunda por ella.

Simplemente no hay un problema en el precio, por lo que, bueno, tu empujón mi mundo de cabeza desde el instante en que me besaste.

Entre todas las cosas que pasamos juntos, no pude darme cuenta en que momento empece a sentir cosas por ti, ya que tampoco soy capaz de definir el instante en que me percate de que ocupabas mis pensamientos más de lo normal. Desde luego que me gustabas, ¿ya quien no ?, esa era la verdadera pregunta. Quizá fue por eso que entre mi ensoñación de tenerte termine enamorándome de ti, por primera vez en mi vida.

Tal vez hallan sido tus rasgos finos, el dulce tono de tu voz que contrastaba tanto con esa personalidad fría y altiva que posees, pudieron ser tu porte tan imponente, o quizá los culpables fueron ese par de irises tan azules como el mar, y esa Tu forma de tuyo de mirar como si te pertenece, tu forma de sonreír, los besos tan exigentes que me dabas, el movimiento hipnótico de tus caderas al caminar, esas caricias atrevidas, tu forma de seducirme, de alguna manera me volvías loco.

 _Me enamore de todo lo que un chico como yo se enamora de una chica como tu._

La noche anterior a aquella fatídica mañana, el colaste dentro de mi habitación mientras todos los dormitorios.

Lo supe en el momento en que sentí tu peso sobre mi cama, murmuraste algún hechizo y te sentaste sobre mi regazo, estaba perdido, y pude distinguir tus ojos entre la densa obscuridad, brillaban con un toque de malicia, tu mirada felina denotaba lujuria, me dedicaste una sonrisa sensual antes de depositar un beso en mis labios, más que un beso un simple rose juguetón, y tus labios recorrieron mi mandíbula antes de perderse en el hueco entre mi cuello y hombro, no pude hacer nada, mis ojos se cerraron disfrutando tus atenciones y comencé a olvidarme de todo a mi alrededor.

Draco y Blaise (tu ex), dormían en las camas continúas, sin tener idea de lo que sucedía detrás de las cortinas de mi cama, aún si se hubiesen enterado, no me habría interesado un carajo.

Incluso olvide que mi nombre era Theodore Nott, porque siempre tuviste efectos extraordinarios sobre mi, pero sobre todo esa noche, cuando de un momento a otro decidiste cederme a mi todo el control, por primera vez en todos nuestros encuentros, me sentí enloquecer, estabas correspondiendome.

 _"Una vez más Theo"_ Me dijiste al oído, seleccionando cuidadosamente tus palabras, aunque en ese preciso instante no comprendí el significado de aquello.

Poca cordura me quedaba pero termine perdiéndola por completo en cuestión de segundos. Sentí mi sangre hervir y fluir a toda velocidad por mis venas; Adrenalina, pasión, deseo, lujuria, y todos mis sentimientos por ti aglomerándose, estabas correspondiendome, y te bese completa, con devoción, hasta saciarme de ti, hasta que nos quedamos sin aliento.

Nuestra relación era un flujo constante de encuentros espontáneos, aunque tu lugar favorito para cazarme era la biblioteca, sobre todo por que ahí era seguro encontrarme, tus caricias disimuladas por debajo de la mesa embotandome los sentidos no me dejaban muchas opciones. Tus constantes visitan en mi vestidor, asaltos en medio de cualquier pasillo donde no transitara nadie aparte de mi, todo parecía tener sentido, me correspondías y te encargaste de acostumbrarme a ti, a tus locas formas, me llenaste de ti.

 _Enamorarme no fue del todo mi culpa._

Parecías estar hecha especialmente para mi, eras la mujer con la que siempre había soñado, pero de los sueños más temprano que tarde siempre se despierta.

No es arrogancia, pero se bien que no fue por mi por lo que esa mañana te fuiste para nunca regresar...

Cuando despertaste me dedicaste una sonrisa tranquila, y pude suponer que sería una mañana como cualquier otra, pero por desgracia una peligrosa idea cruzo mi cabeza y los días como antes no volvieron a repetirse en ninguna otra ocación.

No más encuentros en el pasillo después de clases, no más pergaminos dentro de mis libros citándome en algún lugar, no más intrusiones en mi dormitorio, no más de ti.

Aquella mañana, sin sospechar tus intenciones cometí un pequeño error.

 _-¿Qué sucede Theo?_

 _-Nada... solo te observaba._

El silencio duro un rato mientras mi cabeza daba vueltas una y otra vez al asunto, entonces lo intuiste.

 _-No es verdad, dímelo, dime que es lo que pasa._

Me tomo un par de minutos extra encontrar la manera correcta de decirlo.

 _-Sucede que... creo que llevamos mucho tiempo en esto._

 _-¿Saliendo?_

 _-Si, en... lo que sea que tenemos._

 _\- ¿y bien?_

 _-Esto me gusta, pero..._

Fueron dos palabras a las que les tenias pánico Daphne Greengrass, y no era precisamente el termino en general lo que te asustaba, solo se trataba de mi.

 _-Estoy enamorado._

 _-¿De mi?_

 _-Si, de ti._

El color escapo de tu rostro.

 _-Eres mi mejor amigo..._

 _-Los amigos no tienen se..._

 _-Hay algo que no te he dicho._

Entonces lo supe, por tus gestos, porque tu mirada había comenzado a evadirme, porque el tono de voz dulce se había esfumado.

 _-¿Qué es?_

 _-Estoy enamorándome... enamorándome de verdad, como una idiota, pero..._

No había necesidad de que me lo dijeras, pero aun así lo hiciste, y juro que pude escuchar el sonido de mi corazón rompiéndose.

 _-No es de ti._

 _-Ya._

 _-No es tu culpa Theo, ni siquiera mía, ambos sabíamos que esto no iba a durar siempre._

 _-Lo se._

 _-Theo de verdad lo siento._

 _-No tiene importancia._

 _-No, si que la tiene, pero no podemos volver a esto, quiero intentarlo, de verdad, no más relaciones de amigos con derechos._

Nunca fuiste del todo mía; Chica de todos y de nadie.

 _Entonces supe porque Slytherin no tiene muy buena reputación. Somos la casa que más suele prestarse para chismes de pasillo, lo que tuve con Daphne no tardo demasiado en salir a la luz, cuando todos comenzaron a notar nuestro distanciamiento comenzaron los rumores, algunos involucraban a Pansy como la razón de nuestra separación, otros tantos decían que volvería con Zabini y que el le había puesto como condición que se apartara de mi, incluso hubo quienes se atrevieron a comentar que la habían visto con Draco besándose en un pasillo. No importaba la teoría, cada día surgía algo nuevo._

Nunca termina algo que nunca comienza.

Esa noche cuando todo comenzó, después del baile navideño, las habas terminaron con Blaise y estabas bastante desconsolada, me besaste por despecho y no me importo en un principio, pero después de las cosas se han salido de las manos.

Cuando te confesé mis sentimientos irónicamente te marchaste porque también estabas enamorada, aunque no de mi.

Me lo recomiendo mucho, pero cuando comencé a salir con ella las cosas se volvieron más sencillas, ella supo nuestra historia, aunque no por lo que la contara, todo el mundo se encargo de ello cuando empezaron a verla caminando a mi lado por El patio y los pasillos, pero ella es demasiado noble para algo tan insignificante, y yo no podría estar más de acuerdo.


End file.
